


Acceptance

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: A rare piece of jewelry shows up in Hermione's department at the Ministry. She called in an expert to help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my B5 square which was the prompt: Accidental Marriage.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

“You put it _on_!” Lucius Malfoy hissed, swiping his wand furiously at her. Hermione Granger was buffeted by a strong wind but nothing else happened. “You _complete_ imbecile!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Hermione complained, twisting the gorgeous metal bracelet around her wrist, looking desperately for the clasp. “It was like a trance or something came over me. It was on my arm before I realized what was going on.” She tugged at the damned thing, but it didn’t budge.

“Well, you’re stuck with it now,” Lucius muttered as he stalked toward her. “We both are.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Hermione asked, still trying to find the blasted clasp. She knew there was one, she’d seen it. Why couldn’t she find it now? The old bracelet had shown up in her department a few days ago. The large ornate _M_ in the middle of the bracelet had told her exactly who it used to belong to. Her department was a combination of two old departments under Kingsley Shacklebolt’s leadership a few years ago. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office—Arthur Weasley’s old department—had been combined with the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office to create the simpler Muggle and Magical Artifacts department. Hermione wasn’t the head of the department, that was still Arthur, however, she was the deputy, which meant she was largely in charge when artifacts did show up.

And they were showing up in greater frequency now that a reward system had been put into place.

“It means that bracelet wasn’t just any old piece of dark magic,” Lucius spit, now looming over her. He looked angrier than she had seen him in a long time. They had developed a somewhat workable relationship, him as a consultant on objects that were out of her depth. She’d called him in today because of the _M_ on the bracelet. It was a thick, cuff style bracelet that had hinged around her wrist when putting it on. Now, of course, she couldn’t find any trace of hinges or the clasp.

“Just tell me what it is,” Hermione sighed heavily, tilting her head back to meet his gaze. “Stop dancing around the issue and tell me.”

“It’s a marriage cuff, Miss Granger,” Lucius said silkily. “I’m assuming you know what _that_ means.”

Hermione closed her eyes. _Merlin, how could she have been so stupid?_ A marriage cuff, and of course, the moment Lucius, who’s family the cuff belonged to, walked into the room, she’d had the urge to put it on. She did not deserve to be in this department. Hell, the way she was feeling now, she didn’t deserve to be a witch.

“Meaning,” Lucius drawled, his voice dripping in her ear.

“That we’re now married,” Hermione finished for him, opening her eyes once again to see that he had dropped his head and was now practically eye-level with her. She gasped and stepped back, but Lucius’s arm slid around her waist and hauled her into him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked her, his lips hovering just above hers.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, intending to shove him away. “Just because we’re married doesn’t mean you get to paw at me,” Hermione responded, moving her head to the side to avoid brushing her lips against his.

She definitely didn’t like the way Lucius smirked at her. “Oh, my dear, but it does. Maybe you aren’t feeling it yet, due to the shock, but I can assure you, I am.” He punctuated his statement by simultaneously pulling her hips to his and flexing his hips against hers. She could feel him against her lower belly, he was hard. She tried to push him away again, only to be met with resistance.

“This is ridiculous,” she whispered.

“Ancient magic often is,” he agreed.

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” she hissed.

His chuckle was deep and reverberated against her chest. “You’re not going to have much of a choice,” he replied

“Why are you so calm?” she asked, struggling in his arms for release.

“I’ve learned a great deal about acceptance over the last few years,” he replied.

“Even suddenly being married to me?” Hermione asked, no longer struggling, now she really wanted to know. She had never considered Lucius Malfoy in that sense before, but his chest was firm and his cock was insistently pressing against her abdomen. And maybe, just maybe she was beginning to feel whatever magic that Lucius was already feeling because suddenly, the idea of jumping into bed with him wasn’t completely awful.

“Surprisingly, I can accept being married to a much younger, beautiful, intelligent woman,” Lucius said sardonically. “And you?”

“I think I can handle being married to an older, reformed bigot, who isn’t totally hard on the eyes,” Hermione replied with her own smirk.

“I’m not that old,” he growled his lips near hers again. Hermione knew what she _should_ do, pull back from him, figure this marriage cuff out, and see if they could get out of it some way. But all she really _wanted_ to do was kiss him. So she did just that.

Her kiss seemed to take him by surprise for a short moment before his arms tightened around her and he plundered her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments of kissing, Hermione decided she could definitely get used to being married to Lucius Malfoy.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
